Head in the Game
by OwlGlow
Summary: "James!" Audrey shouted watching helpless as her boyfriend's body hurtled towards the ground. The second bludger heading his way is what shocked her in to action and caused her to fly as fast as she possibly could to James, abandoning the quaffle as she did so. She couldn't let him hit the ground, she just couldn't. "Whitworth!" Her couch called, "HEAD IN THE GAME!"


**AN:/ Hello everyone, now this is currently unedited because I am horrible at editing my own work. So if you are interested in Betaing for me then let me know. Otherwise, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:/ If you think I own Harry Potter, The Salem Witch Trials, or whatever else is obviously not mine then you need to be checked into St. Mungo's. The only thing I own is Audrey and very loosely the structure of Salem's school. Obviously the structure is based off of the Hogwart's houses, but just the house part. The names of the houses come from a movie called** _The_ _Covenant.__  
_

"I'm scared." Audrey said wiggling closer to her boyfriend of six months. "What if your family hates me?"

"Aud, really? No one could possibly hate you. You're too adorable to hate." James told her kissing the top of her head, "Now go back to sleep."

"People can too hate me. This girl in my class hated me. I'm pretty sure all her friends did too. You can't know that your family won't hate me. They'll probably think that you're too good for me." Audrey whispered.

"Nonsense, anyway, you already met my mum. She liked you and she's a really good judge of character." James said, his voice full of sleep. He had had a hard day full of quidditch practice and just wanted to sleep.

"She may have liked me when she thought I was just a quidditch player she was interviewing but that doesn't mean she'll like me as the girl that's dating her son. And it's not just her approval I'll need to get. You have such a big family, I'm not even sure I'll be able to remember all their names. What if I mix them up?" Audrey inquired.

"Al's girlfriend forgot everyone's name outside of the immediate family when she first met everyone. They're still together. Trust me, no one cares if you mess up their names. We're all used to it." James tried to assure her, his fingers trailing over her bare stomach.

"But what if I forget everyone's name? Including yours? Including mine? What then?"

"Then nothing. That won't happen. Now seriously, go to sleep." James sighed.

"I can't. I'm too worked up." Audrey said propping herself up on her elbow to look James in the face. "We should have sex. It will help clear my head and let me fall asleep."

"No, it's pointless. You never get into it when something is on your mind and I'm exhausted." James said.

"Fine." Audrey sighed and began making her way under the sheets to _convince_ James to have sex with her.

"Now you're just playing unfairly." James said reaching under the sheets to grab Audrey's arm and pull her back up.

"So, will you have sex with me or should I go take a long, hot, bath with just me and a few tub toys?" Audrey teased already reaching over James to open the nightstand drawer.

James intercepted Audrey's hand and used it to turn her over and pin her to the bed. "I'm going to fuck you, hard, as punishment."

"Oh!" Audrey exclaimed, "Have I been a bad girl?"

"A very, very bad girl. You've been teasing me since I got home and you've been keeping me awake. That is not what good girls do." James growled leaning down kissing Audrey's neck before turning her over onto her knees and waking their neighbors with their noises.

* * *

Audrey had been biting her lip all morning, the nerves of her impending meeting with the entirety of the Potter-Weasley clan getting to her once again. "Aud, stop biting your lip. You're going to make it bleed."

"Sorry," Audrey said after James pulled her lip from between her teeth. "Just nervous."

"I know that, I don't understand why, but I know that." James said offering his hand to Audrey, "You ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." She said accepting his hand, allowing him to apparate them to the front garden of the Burrow. The Burrow was once a tiny little house but as the Weasley family grew, so did the house. It was obviously held up by magic, no way could the building with the odd architecture could be supporting itself without help.

"Welcome to the Burrow." James said pulling Audrey along with him to the door. "Seriously, you have jumped from your broom to score a goal but you're afraid to meet my family?"

"Yes. So on that note, I think we should push this back until Easter. Or maybe even next year. Who knows? But yeah, you stay and I just leave. Let everyone know I say 'hello'." Audrey said releasing James' hand and trying to run away. She made it to the front door before James caught her. James quickly snatched Audrey up around the waist and carried her to the kitchen door. He had to back into the kitchen so he wouldn't drop the struggling girl.

"Will you stop struggling?" James asked.

"Will you put me down?" Audrey snapped back.

"Will you stay here and not try to leave?" James asked. Audrey nodded and James released her. Audrey straightened her skirt, scowling at James as she turned around. "Look," James said cupping Audrey's face. "You have nothing to worry about. My family will love you. Just like I do."

"You love me?" Audrey asked shocked. The pair had never exchanged those three little words before and Audrey hadn't been expecting it anytime soon.

"Yes. I do. I kind of just blurted it out though to get you to stop worrying so it's oka—" Audrey cut him off by grabbing the waist band of his jeans and pulling him to her.

"I love you too you big dollop head."

"What in Merlin's name is a 'dollop head'?" A mocha skinned boy asked opening the door wide, allowing everyone in the kitchen to see the pair. Audrey tried to hide behind James but he held her steadfast.

"A 'dollop head' is one of the many, many, many things that you are." James told his cousin, Fred. "Hello everyone, I have someone I'd like you to meet."

James push Audrey into the kitchen in front of him, her feet barely cooperating. Her right hand holding her left elbow she whispered, "Hi,"

"You're going to have to speak up darling." A kind faced women with greying red hair said pointing a wooden spoon covered in cookie dough at Audrey. "My hearing isn't what it used to be."

"Sorry," Audrey said. "Sorry!" She said louder after a pointed look from the woman.

"Everyone," James started. "I'd like you to meet Audrey, my girlfriend. Audrey, I'd like you to meet my mum, dad, cousins Fred, Roxanne, Victoire, Louis, and Molly, my aunts Hermione, Fleur, and Angelique, my uncles Ron, Bill, and George, my sister Lily, my god brother Teddy, and my Nana Molly."

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say now so I guess I'll just go with 'hi, I'm Audrey.' However, saying that now makes me realize how redundant that makes me seem considering James already told you my name and now I'm rabbling so I'm going to shut up. Oh! Happy Christmas." Audrey said. Her nervous were getting the best of her and she couldn't control her talking. It had always been habit of hers. The first time she played professional quidditch she couldn't shut up, it came to a point where her teammate had cast a silencing charm on her. They didn't remove it until the game had started.

"She's a nervous talker. You'll get used to it." James shrugged pulling Audrey further into the kitchen and pulling out a chair for her to sit in. Audrey bit her lip and shook her head 'no', James just sighed and sat down before pull her down onto his lap.

"It's fine, everyone has their quirks." James' mum said. The room fell into an awkward silence after that, everyone just doing their own thing while secretly observing Audrey while she played with James' fingers.

"So, Audrey, what house where you in?" James' Uncle Ron asked breaking the silence.

"Garwin's House." Audrey answered only to receive blank looks. "I didn't attend Hogwarts; I went to Salem Witch's Institute in America. We had five house, Danvers', Garwin's, Putnam's, Simms', and Parry's. They're named after the five actual witches of the Salem Witch Trials. They all survived and years later, after all the witch drama ended for the muggles, they created the school out in the middle of the woods near town."

"I've heard that Salem's Institute is a witch only school. That true?" Fred asked.

"Considering that it was Caleb Danvers, Reid Garwin, Progue Parry, Tyler Simms, and Chase Putnam where the ones who made the school, no, it's not witches only. The school's names is derived from the Salem Witch Trials and the fact that during that time in America all magical beings were called witches." Audrey explained.

"You sure know a lot about your schools history." Hermione said impressed.

"Well, Howarts isn't the only school with a book about its history. However, I'm assuming that it's the most interesting one. It's the only school in history to have hosted the final battle of a war." Audrey said.

"I'm sorry if this seems rude, but do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar but I can't remember from where." Louis asked.

"Do you follow quidditch?" Audrey asked.

"Our entire family does, especially with Aunt Ginny's history with it and James playing professionally." Victoire informed Audrey.

"Are you all Puddlemere United fans? Or does everyone support their own team they support?" Audrey asked.

"We let James think we're all Puddlemere fans but really we just support our own teams. I'm partial to the Holyhead Harpies myself." James' dad said.

"I'm feeling the love." James laughed.

"Well, if you watched the last game Puddlemere played, you saw my team, the Montrose Magpies, absolutely demolished them." Audrey said.

"You didn't demolish us. We still caught the snitch." James argued.

"And we still beat you by ninety points. The Magpies are better than Puddlemere. Just accept it." Audrey said smugly.

"You play for the Magpies?" Ron asked.

"Yep, lead chaser. However, I might not be playing with them for much longer. The one of the chasers for Puddlemere is retiring and my agent is trying to work out a deal so I can transfer." Audrey informed, her hand raising to play with the messy hair on the back of James' head.

"That's news to me." James said looking up at Audrey. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just found out that it was a real possibility today. It was just talk before." Audrey shrugged.

"That's good. You guys will have more time together. I know when I was in the league that I was barely home when Harry was. You to having the same schedule will be good for you and your relationship." Ginny said.

"Mum!" James whined. "We don't need relationship advice. We're doing just fine on our own."

"It's not even certain yet. There still are a few things to work out." Audrey said giving James's hair a small tug.

"When will it be certain?" Lily asked.

"By the thirtieth. My agent wants me to play in the game on the first of the year." Audrey said.

"If you play in that game it will make the victory over the Cannons all the sweeter." James said grinning.

"It won't be much of a victory, the Cannons are the last in the League." Audrey said.

"The Cannons are working their way up. Don't think you're safe yet." Ron protested.

"I'm feeling pretty safe. Puddlemere is at the top of the League and the Magpies are in second but with Aud coming over to my side they have no chance of beating us." James said.

"Yeah well, they will surprise you." Ron said.

"I loath disrupting this riveting conversation about the obvious prowess of the Chudley Cannons, however, I really need to use the loo." Audrey said pushing herself off James lap.

"I'll show you, and then we can introduce you to all of my other family members." James said standing up and walking out of the kitchen.

"Sounds great." Audrey followed James. "How many more family members do you have?"

"Not much, you just have to meet Grandpa Arthur, my Uncles Percy and Charlie, my Aunt Audrey (kind of weird you share your name but I barely call you 'Audrey' so it's okay), and then my cousins Rose and Hugo. You met the majority of them already." James shrugged leading Audrey up two flights of stairs and down a hallway. "This is the bathroom."

"Great," Audrey grinned before letting it fall, "but I don't need to use the bathroom."

"Then why did you say you did?" James asked.

"Your cousin, I think it was Molly, was staring at me. It was making me uncomfortable." Audrey admitted.

"That's just Molly. She likes to observe people, try to figure out what a person is like before she gets to know them. She wants to be a writer so she analyses everyone she meets and gives them a back story based on her impression on them. The stories she comes up with are pretty cool." James told her.

"Oh, that's, well to be honest, it's a little weird. But interesting none the less." Audrey let out with a small laugh.

"Yeah, so are you ready to meet the rest of my family?" James asked holding his hand out, palm up, for Audrey to take.

"Does a Snitch fly?" Audrey replied as the two laced their fingers together and James led Audrey down the corridor.

* * *

Audrey's outfit is at ( ) ( www).( polyvore ).com( /cgi/ ) ( set ) ( ?id ) ( = ) ( 109186693 )

Remove the parentheses.


End file.
